Europe
Europe was a secondary pallasite of Saint Seiya Omega. He is not a human. As a pallasite, his time control and another powers, depends of his weapon (Chakram) and with out it, the distortions made by him disappears. Personality Europe is a comical and irreverent villain, that love when he is in a better situation than his enemy. He always induces his friends and enemies to play his game. History General In all the story of Pallas Arc, Europe was the main Pallasite together Titan, and had very participation. Saturn Europe, like the other Pallasites, wanted uses Pallas to revive Saturn. But, he and the other pallasites don't know where was Saturn, and with the Pallasites, prepared the situation when he will return. But, after his first encounter with Subaru's power, Europe knew he was Saturn, but, only he knew. Eden Europe appears in the Eden garden, and goes find Thebe, to bring him to the garden too. After, he brings Kouga and Subaru to the garden, to Eden kill themselves. But, Eden reveals be a spy, and Europe and Thebe go back to Pallas Belda. Fight Against Eden In Pallas Belda, Europe fights against Eden and mocks the fact that Eden, as a demigod, hasn't reason to fight to kill a goddess to help another goddess. Seiya stops the combat, and Europe gets away, and Seiya talks to Eden about his doubt. Fight Against Subaru Europe goes fights against Kouga, and Eden arrives at the place, where he, already determined, says he doesn't want to be a god; Subaru thinks it is a loss, so, his divine power (that hates who hate gods and love humanity) revives, and does Europe to kneel. Methone Europe gives an artifact to Methone, until he absorbs his loved sister, Ymir. Miller Europe stops the fight of Miller against the bronze saints (and after, against Ikki), and says to him that will happen something important in the future. Castle Entrance Europe leads an army to stop the invasion of the bronze saints, and fights against Eden again, but defeats him easily. When the four legendary saints arrive at the entrance, Europe makes four roads to arrive in Pallas's Room: Vanaheim, Alfheim, Niflheim and Dvelberg. But, only the Vanaheim road is the true road, and the other, are just illusions, where the saints that follows it gets lost forever. He, after, catches the residue of Aegaeon Sword, to with it and the other 3 swords and the current Saturn sword, remakes the true Saturn sword. He watches the saints in the roads, but Integra saves his friends of the illusion and breaks it. Shun Shun and Hyoga arrive in the room where Europe is, and tries fight against him, but he asks to Miller distracts they while he revives Saturn. He goes to meet Pallas and induces her to kills Athena and watches the battle between the two goddesses. But, when the two give up of the battle, Europe turns the Ouroboros of Athena and Pallas into snakes, and they absorb the power of the two goddesses to do Subaru remember who is he: Saturn. Saturn Returns and Europe wear his real chronotector Death Europe goes with Saturn to his temple, but return to Earth to kill Athena and Pallas after Seiya leaves them alone with weaklings saints. But, in the fight against Shun, he is very injured, and Titan kills him. Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Humanoid Category:Amoral Category:Cheater Category:Saint Seiya Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Evil